Roxy M. Greyrat
Roxy is a talented mage from the Migurd race, and the former magic tutor. She is the second wife of Rudeus Greyrat and the mother of Lara Greyrat. Appearance Roxy is a thin young Migurd woman of short height with pale skin and long, blue, water colored hair and eyes of the same color. Her outfit usually consists of a magicians hat and robe. Her hair is held in two ponytails that travel down her back. She has a rather child like body which causes several people to think of her as a teenager rather than an adult. Personality Roxy was shown as a rather headstrong person in the past, running from her tribe and teacher in The Magic Academy to roam the world as an adventurer. She is extremely intellectual and is always seeking to improve herself. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Background Roxy was born to the Migurd tribe demon race however she was born without her race's special magic that let's them communicate telepathically, but to her dismay as to what others a talking she got annoyed with their silent conversation and ran away from them as to escape from that. Roxy fled from her home and joined the adventure guild to get some money in order to leave the Demon Continent. She became a student in Ranoa Magic Academy and became a Water Saint after graduating. She was then hired by Paul and Zenith Greyrat to teach Rudeus Greyrat about magic. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Story Volume 1: Infancy Period She taught Rudeus magic and was astonished with his talent. When he learned Water Saint Rank Magic, she left to train herself. Volume 2 - Juvenile Period - Home Teacher Chapter While not appearing in this volume personally, she however sent Rudeus a letter saying that she became a court magician of Shirone Kingdom and also a teacher of Pax, a Prince of Shirone. She also sent a book that taught him about the Demon God language, which she wrote it herself, accompanied with some clumsy drawings, and Rudeus was amazed with the detailed explanations stated in the book. Volume 3 - Juvenile Period - Adventurer Chapter Her birth place and identity of her parents is revealed. Volume 4 - Juvenile Period - Voyage Chapter Roxy, Elinalise, and Tallhand reach Wind Port in search for Paul's family but they heard about <<Dead End>> being in the same town, she manages to find Ruijerd and Eris but got scared when Ruijerd noticed her and she then ran away back to the inn, so she did not meet Rudeus. Volume 5 - Juvenile Period - Reunion Chapter She returned to her hometown and reunited with her parents. Also, she learned the identity of The Owner of Dead End. Volume 6 - Juvenile Period - Homecoming Chapter She learned Zenith's location from Kishirika and decided to reunite with Paul to decide the course of action. Volume 13 - Youth Period - Labyrinth Chapter Roxy got trapped in a labyrinth and instantly fell in love with Rudeus after he gallantly saved her life. They then went to clear the Dungeon and save Zenith. Due to Rudeus suffering from the grief of losing his father, she cheered him up by having sex with him. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Power and Abilities 『Magic』 Chanting Omission: a skill that shorten the incantation for magic.『Attack Magic』 = |-|『Healing Magic』 ='Healing Magic' |-|『Magic Rank』 ='『Fire Magic』 -Advanced Rank 『Water Magic』 -King Rank 『Earth Magic』 -Advanced Rank 『Wind Magic』 -Advanced Rank 『Healing Magic』 -Intermediate Rank 『Detoxification Magic』 -Intermediate Rank ' Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes Roxy: "I, it was love at first sight." Rudeus: "With whom?" Roxy: "Eh?" Rudeus: "It couldn't be dad?" Roxy: "No, it's Rudi, when Rudi came into the Labyrinth to save me." Trivia * Roxy is the first Goddess that Rudeus worships in his exclusive religion. She is the Goddess of Wisdom. Her holy panties are currently enshrined in the basement. * Roxy has a small complex about her frame, thinking it's too "frail and weak" to be attractive. Roxy does not like the taste of alcohol since she believes that it is dry until she visited Kurasuma Town where there are sweet alcoholic drinks. Then, she would often be seen drinking in everyone at any chance. * In all previous loops where Rudeus doesn't exist, She became Sylphy's teacher and was never married to anyone. * She is self conscious of her belly button due to how much Rudeus likes to play with it. * Roxy had a romantic fantasy of meeting her fated lover in a dungeon as a damsel in distress and her fated one as her hero that saves her. This fantasy was fulfilled when Rudeus saved her in the Labyrinth right as she fell into danger. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Navigation Category:Greyrat Household Category:Magician Category:Magic Race Category:Ranoa Magic Academy Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Adventurer Category:Migurd Category:Teacher